Vampire Rider
by BlackenRuins
Summary: When you die, you die. You don't wake up as different person or in a different place. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened to Alyia and Steph. EragonXvampires.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Rider

**Vampire Rider**

**Summary:**

**Prelude**

* * *

Stephanie walked home from school, eyes down. It wasn't that bad, just another C- on her paper, one she knew meant no computer, telephone, TV or books for a month. Her mother was strict; her father was deployed at the moment. She sighed and glanced up at the clear blue sky. It seemed a mockery to her mood.

Picking up a random stone off the sidewalk, she proceed to toss it up and down. Tossing a stone or any other object was a clear sign that something was wrong in her life, smashing something against a wall, floor, table or any other stationary object was an extreme sign that wasn't to be ignored.

She kept bouncing the rock, not paying attention as she started to walk across the busy street. She lagged behind and found herself the only one crossing. She ignored it and kept walking, shuffling her feet across the pavement.

The warning blast of the truck was too late as Stephanie turned, and felt the front of the truck hit her full force.

The pain was immense, but she couldn't scream out because of it due to the fact that she could taste her one blood as well as the fact that she couldn't breathe. Her world was growing dark, oh so slowly. She could hear distant voices screaming about one thing or another, things that were growing fainter but the second. Or was it by the minute?

She tried to turn her head, feeling something hard near her chin. She looked. The last thing she saw was the rock she had been bouncing on her hand only a moment or so ago.

* * *

Tears, hot and heavy as Alyia cried. She looked at the casket which contained her friend's body, and looked away. Slowly, everyone drifted away and she went up. She sighed as she looked down at Steph's body. She blinked away another tear before she closed her eyes entirely. "Goodbye, Steph," She whispered as she turned to go.

The one thing that she had noticed was that fact that only her mother was present. Her father's absence could be explained due to the fact that he was currently over seas. The rest of her family should have been there as a sign of respect, and yet, they were missing. Her elder sister had no excuse as far as she was concerned. Her aunts and uncles from her mother's side of the family never knew the girl, so that was okay and excusable, but her father's side of the family should have been there.

She shook her head. "Revenge later," She whispered to the empty air. "Planning now." She looked up as someone came up behind her. She couldn't see their face, only the fact that they wore a dark hood. They bowed their head in respect. She looked away, down at Steph's body.

Something warned her as something silver slid from the other person's pocket and a loud bang sounded. Alyia knew a moment of pain and then fell, her head slamming against the casket. She looked up once to see an Asian face, but that was all she could make out before she slid off into a blackness she couldn't escape. Somehow only her sight and hearing was infected. She felt someone pick her up, and then put her on something that moved. Time stopped, and she slid fully into the pain and despair clawing at her insides.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Vampire Rider

**Vampire Rider**

**Summary:**

When you die, you die. You don't wake up as different person or in a different place. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened to Alyia and Steph. EragonXvampires.

**Chapter one:**

**Something Strange**

* * *

Stephanie groaned as her eyes opened and her surroundings came into focus. _Oh, okay. I'm just in a forest._ With this she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stood up. _In a forest?! What the hell?! The last thing that I remember was being hit by a truck! _

She sat up fully, or at least tried to. She swore as something slammed into her wings. She turned her long neck back to look at them. _Wait a freaking' second...I have wings!_ She tried to turn around fully, but ended up on her back. _Well, talk about irony. I'm supposed to be dead, I think. Maybe this is just some idle fantasy they give you while you're waiting to be judged. Yeah..._ With this in mind she managed to get up and decided to explore the interests of this fantasy.

_While in this fantasy of mine I guess I can come up with a different name. What name, what name to pick for myself? I always did fancy the name Soyala. My name shall be Soyala from now on! _The newly named Soyala started to look at her new body. Black scales, four legs, claws on each foot, and a nice looking tail.

She had black ivory horns and large strong wings. She grinned and leapt into the air, only to fall onto her face. She got up with a grump. _I might have strong wings, but I can't fly! I'm going to need a large rock to practice on._ Soyala grumped as she started to look for a large cliff of some sort to build her wing strength. Soyala found one and gripped it tightly with her claws, and thrust with her wings. Slowly she started to pull up against the rock face, and soon figured out how to fly.

When she became confident that she wouldn't plummet to the ground, she leapt off of the rock face and started to beat her wings in the air. After free falling for a few feet, she soon started to hover, and then fly. She quickly figured out how to turn, do flips, and turn directly around. She tried to breathe fire, but black smoke came out and not else. _Damn it! I can't breathe fire yet! Oh well, nothing but practice will help with that problem. But I'm hungry right now, time to go look for something to eat._

* * *

Alyia slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus after a few moments she realized someone was standing over her, looking at her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She scrambled backwards, jerking out of his reach before he had a chance to say something. He laughed. "You're certainly jumpy." He replied. She stared at him.

He laughed again, a sound slightly comforting in the fact that she was supposed to be dead. "What's your problem? Never been knocked out before?" He asked. He shook his head. "I'm Murtagh by the way, who are you?" Alyia froze_. I can't tell him my real name, but I don't know where I'm at. If I say a name that sounds to foreign he'll know I'm lying. I'll just have to take a chance._ "My name is Shiri. I don't know what happened. Where am I?" Something seemed to fit into place when she said that.

Murtagh smiled at her. "You're in Alagaesia. Come on, I'll see if I can clear things up about you and what happened." Murtagh extended his hand, and slowly, Alyia took it. No, not Alyia...Sheri.

Murtagh looked at her startled. "Have you been in any water recently?" Shiri shook her head. He smiled gently. "It's not a problem, come on." A slow blush crept up her cheeks as he tugged her closer to help her up the rocks.

* * *

Soyala flew through the air, but close to the ground. It was fast approaching night and the stars were starting to show through. For now, she allowed herself to toss the leash to her instincts and was currently hunting. So far, she had yet to find food. The whole west side seemed barren of any food. Snorting, she quickly turned around and started to fly east, back to the place where she had woken up.

The further she went the more prey she saw, licking her lips and flew lower to the ground. She saw a weak deer and zoomed in on it. Pulling her hind legs out in front of her, she grabbed the deer and quickly put it in her front legs and bit into it. The blood flowed into her mouth every quickly and she started to suck it like a baby to its mother's milk. She found the taste of it's flesh something that she would only eat as a last resort since it tasted disgusting to her while the blood tasted like honey.

She finished the deer and took off after another one. An hour after her hunting, she was full, and she discovered that she had just drained a whole herd of deer of blood. She looked at the dead bodies. _Um...Am I supposed to do that?_ She sighed and took off again. She might as well find some place to sleep for the night. If nothing else, this fantasy life was starting to wear her out.

She found a hollow cave just big enough for her and she slept soundly once she had climbed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Rider

**Vampire Rider**

**Chapter three:**

**The Rider Revealed**

Several weeks had gone by since Murtagh had found Shiri, and both he and Thorn trusted her completely by now. He wasn't entirely sure what she saw on Thorn's back leg, but he knew that he couldn't see it in the first place, and that they fascinated her, whatever they were. Thorn had gotten used to her walking around and around his body to try and find anything else that looked like whatever she saw on his leg.

And then, Murtagh's worst fear came true. Galbatorix demanded that Murtagh and Thorn come to the palace and prepare for another attack against the Varden.

* * *

Soyala had been in the Varden's camp for some weeks now. She had been learning a few tricks from Saphira a half foot smaller then her. It had surprised everyone at how quickly she had grown but she had shrugged it off since she didn't know herself.

Today she was stretching her limbs out while yawning since she had just gotten up. It was night now and most of the camp was asleep, if not the whole human part of it already was. Saphira was also up since it was only at night that they could do some training and have fun.

Tonight they were going to have a contest to see who can out fly the other, a race in air basically. Walking towards the edge of camp they both crouched down in the sands. _On the count of three,_ Soyala said as Saphira nodded. _One._

_Two_

_Three! _They both thought as they shot up into the air and raced towards the end; the scouting party's camp.

So far they were tied, but Saphira's size gave her the advantage and she pulled ahead. _Saphira, wait! I see horses, and they're going towards the camp that we just left!_ Saphira stopped and turned around.

Sure enough, there were horses going towards the main camp. These horses were clearly Galbatorix's men that were looking for an ambush. _We must wake the camp._

* * *

Murtagh found Shiri, staring out over the village below. "Hey? Are you coming with or what?" She turned and stood up at his question. "Where are we going?" She asked. Murtagh smiled at her and helped her up into Thorn's saddle. "You'll see." He said as Thorn rose. Shiri gasped, and held his one hand tightly.

"I just realized that I don't like heights." She squeaked. He smiled and leaned forward, sheltering her with his much warmer body. "Relax; I'll make sure you don't fall off." He said as they shot off towards the Varden's camp. "Just trust me."

* * *

Soyala and Saphira made a mad dash across the desert and towards the camp. For every wing beat that they made, the horses got half a mile closer. It didn't help either that they were closer to the camp then they were.

_Saphira, you know as well as I do that we won't be able to make in time._

_Yes, but we must try._

_If we try to hard we will be too tired to fight. You are faster then I am so you will go warn everyone, I will try and hold them off. My fire breath has a farther reach then yours and if I go towards them for a few more seconds, they will be in range to die in a fire pit._

Saphira was a bit reluctant to go along with this plan but they both knew that this was their only option to save the people long enough for them to gather their weapons and charge into battle. _ How long can you hold them?_

_As long as you need Saphira, I'll hold them till you get within striking distance of their men._

With this, Soyala turned towards the men and started to get her fire ready.

Thorn looked at Murtagh as he talked with Shiri. A faint amusement crept across his head as he watched Murtagh. He had to admit, for someone who was older than him, Murtagh was blind. Thorn had already figured out that the girl was vampire because of her strange half smile.

"Come with me." Murtagh said suddenly extending his hand to Shiri. "I can convince Thorn to carry us both, and it will keep you safe from the king for a while at least." Shiri blinked as Thorn yelled at Murtagh in the confines of his mind. _Are you insane? I can carry two people yes, but I'm not taking a girl to the battlefield! Especially when you keep thinking things like trying to hide her from the king!_ Thorn screamed at Murtagh. Please, _Thorn, I'm asking you pleasantly, rather than telling you what to do._ Thorn stared at his rider_. You're not letting me out, are you?_

_No, not really_. Thorn sighed and crouched down. Murtagh turned his attention back to Shiri. "Come on." He held out his hand. Hesitantly Shiri took it and Murtagh smiled as he helped her up onto Thorn's back. _I foresee deadly consequences in this._ Thorn grumped before he took off.

Soldiers screamed as fire hit them. Soyala had landed and was fighting off the first group of soldiers that were headed towards the Varden's camp. Their magicians soon found out that their water spells couldn't out the black fires. Soyala roared, as one of the soldier's swords pieced her right front leg. Pushing off the ground, she flapped her wings as she gathered her fire into her mouth. Bits of the flame appeared beside her mouth as she summoned up more and more of the fire. Opening her jaws, the fire shot out as she flew over the scouting party. Screams could be heard for miles, as the Varden approached the black flaming battlefield. The remainder of the scouting party soon fell to the Varden as Soyala landed.

Murtagh leaned in a little farther so that Shiri could reach behind him to retrieve the edge of his cloak that was caught on Thorn's spikes. He decided that she looked rather interesting when she blushed, mostly because her face seemed to get really pale before she actually blushed. Thorn was still fairly grumpy, but wasn't moody enough to try and assorted tricks out of pure desire to torment Shiri and Thorn.

As Shiri finally snagged the edge of the cape she straightened and pulled her arm in, letting Murtagh lean back. She held the edge of the cloak, unsure of what to do now. Murtagh smiled and pulled the cloak around her. Icy wind enveloped them both as Shiri went pale again.

They had been riding for nearly a day, and now dawn of the second day was creeping up on them again as Murtagh glanced at the smoke rising on the horizon. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing as Shiri turned her head back towards the front. She looked at the smoke sadly and then shook her head, her expression sad but acceptation the facts she couldn't change.

"Come on, we'd better land, and fast. Something isn't right here." Murtagh said, for both Shiri and Thorn. Thorn didn't respond, but Shiri's hands grabbed the top edges of the saddle and held on tight as the dragon started his decent. They landed with a soft thud, and Murtagh looked around.

Murtagh looked around, and saw that some black flames still lingered and that most of the place was glass, black glass. "What magic did this?" He whispered out as he moved about slowly. Shiri was following Murtagh's example and looking around. Summoning up some water, Murtagh directed the spell towards the water and to his horror; the flames grew stronger and bigger. Shiri saw this as well while Thorn made his way over. Sniffing the fire he snorted. This isn't fire that comes from magic.

"What? Of course it's fire summoned by magic! Nothing else could have done this!" Shiri yelled as she pointed around the black glass battle field. Thorn shook his head. I smelled a dragon, a female dragon to be more accurate. These flames came from a dragon that is not Saphira. Murtagh glanced around and shook his head. "No dragon should have this kind of power, not even the King's dragon has this kind of power."

Shiri looked at the flames; she slid down and walked up to them. With a calm precision she stuck her hand into the flames to feel only icy dampness unlike any other. She pulled her hand out as Murtagh leapt forward with a strangled cry.

Her hand was unharmed and he stared at it. "I don't advise trying it, it still hurts." She looked around. "And I can safely tell you anyone touches by these flames on a large enough part of their body is dead. There isn't any hope for any of them."

Murtagh pulled her back up to the saddle, putting his cloak back around her. "How can you tell?" She turned her head. "The flames are cold. That kind of temperature for more than a few seconds will burst all the blood vessels in and around the flames. It's a painful thing I'd imagine."

Soyala flew into the air, but didn't charge into the battle. She was only there to make sure that neither Rider died, and with them their dragon. This was the first time she had seen two dragons fighting. Saphira and her had done a few mock fights, but just to teach Soyala what to do and what not to do when fighting another dragon. One thing that she had learned was the fact that size counted. Saphira had been able to subdue her a few times before she had started to use her own size against her. Both had found out that Soyala's body was more flexible and could twist and turn in ways that made it look as if she were missing a few bones.

Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of a female human and flew around the battling dragons to find the source.

Soyala saw Saphira dive at the red dragon-Thorn if she remembered his name- and Eragon shouted something in the ancient language. The other Rider yelled something and Thorn spun. The scent of the female spiraled in the air. Looking closely she could just make out a female on Thorn's back, holding Murtagh's other sword with a strangely gentle calm expression.

Eragon shouted in the ancient language, and missed the first few times. As Saphira dove by Thorn, Shiri took a swipe at the dragon's scaled hide, causing a faint gash on Saphira's side. Saphira twisted and Eragon shouted, and his spell hit Shiri. She slipped in the saddle, one hand catching the edge, the other loosing her strained hold on the leg buckle. Murtagh swore as he grabbed her arm. _Thorn, can you get us some space? _

_I can try, but Saphira may be too close._

Soyala hovered in the air a half mile away from the battle. Thorn tried to do something that made it look as if he were trying to move away from Saphira, but Saphira closed that distance quickly and managed to get him to spin out of control and towards the ground.

She saw the female fall and the scent rushed at her. Turning her vision to far sight, she studied the female, and something clicked in her head. Her eyes widened as she roared. _Alyia!_ She cried out as she flapped her wings and flew towards the falling figure. Thorn got control back, but he was too far away to catch the girl and Saphira was to high up to do much good.

Tucking her wings in, she allowed the momentum of her flight to carry her a bit further before her weight worked the air and made her fall towards the ground; and closer to the falling person.

Stretching all of her legs out, she flipped onto her back and caught the figure on her belly with her front legs making sure that she didn't fall. Allowing herself to fall further, she flipped backed again and spread her wings as she landed. Putting the girl back onto the sand she backed up a few steps for breathing room. Up in the skies, the dragons resumed their fighting.

Murtagh saw red as Shiri's somewhat startled body slid off of the saddle and into the dense black smoke. He swore and turned to face Eragon, already halfway onto Saphira's back. Eragon fought Murtagh off, barely managing to defend himself against Murtagh as Thorn flew underneath Saphira to attack. "Bastard!" Murtagh roared as Eragon managed to free himself from the straps.

Shiri stared at Soyala/Steph. The explanations made no sense to her, but she had figured out that Steph was technically alive, that she was probably dead, and that the glowing mark on her hand, plus the sudden half-inch increase in her height was probably due to the fact that she was not like the other Dragon Riders. She stared at Soyala/Steph.

"Well, my life just got a whole lot more interesting." Shiri said. _If you think that's bad you should have seen the deer! By the way, why are you here, Alyia?_ Shiri frowned. "It's Shiri." She corrected absently as she stood up. "And I'm not real sure. I remember crying because you were dead, and that someone came up behind me, and then I fell." She thought this over. "Oh well. Are we going to stop the fight or what?" She asked turning her mood around. _You can't fly._ Soyala said. Shiri coughed slightly. "I know, but you can."


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Rider

**Vampire Rider**

**Chapter three:**

**The Rider Revealed**

Several weeks had gone by since Murtagh had found Shiri, and both he and Thorn trusted her completely by now. He wasn't entirely sure what she saw on Thorn's back leg, but he knew that he couldn't see it in the first place, and that they fascinated her, whatever they were. Thorn had gotten used to her walking around and around his body to try and find anything else that looked like whatever she saw on his leg.

And then, Murtagh's worst fear came true. Galbatorix demanded that Murtagh and Thorn come to the palace and prepare for another attack against the Varden.

* * *

Soyala had been in the Varden's camp for some weeks now. She had been learning a few tricks from Saphira a half foot smaller then her. It had surprised everyone at how quickly she had grown but she had shrugged it off since she didn't know herself.

Today she was stretching her limbs out while yawning since she had just gotten up. It was night now and most of the camp was asleep, if not the whole human part of it already was. Saphira was also up since it was only at night that they could do some training and have fun.

Tonight they were going to have a contest to see who can out fly the other, a race in air basically. Walking towards the edge of camp they both crouched down in the sands. _On the count of three,_ Soyala said as Saphira nodded. _One._

_Two_

_Three! _They both thought as they shot up into the air and raced towards the end; the scouting party's camp.

So far they were tied, but Saphira's size gave her the advantage and she pulled ahead. _Saphira, wait! I see horses, and they're going towards the camp that we just left!_ Saphira stopped and turned around.

Sure enough, there were horses going towards the main camp. These horses were clearly Galbatorix's men that were looking for an ambush. _We must wake the camp._

* * *

Murtagh found Shiri, staring out over the village below. "Hey? Are you coming with or what?" She turned and stood up at his question. "Where are we going?" She asked. Murtagh smiled at her and helped her up into Thorn's saddle. "You'll see." He said as Thorn rose. Shiri gasped, and held his one hand tightly.

"I just realized that I don't like heights." She squeaked. He smiled and leaned forward, sheltering her with his much warmer body. "Relax; I'll make sure you don't fall off." He said as they shot off towards the Varden's camp. "Just trust me."

* * *

Soyala and Saphira made a mad dash across the desert and towards the camp. For every wing beat that they made, the horses got half a mile closer. It didn't help either that they were closer to the camp then they were.

_Saphira, you know as well as I do that we won't be able to make in time._

_Yes, but we must try._

_If we try to hard we will be too tired to fight. You are faster then I am so you will go warn everyone, I will try and hold them off. My fire breath has a farther reach then yours and if I go towards them for a few more seconds, they will be in range to die in a fire pit._

Saphira was a bit reluctant to go along with this plan but they both knew that this was their only option to save the people long enough for them to gather their weapons and charge into battle. _ How long can you hold them?_

_As long as you need Saphira, I'll hold them till you get within striking distance of their men._

With this, Soyala turned towards the men and started to get her fire ready.

Thorn looked at Murtagh as he talked with Shiri. A faint amusement crept across his head as he watched Murtagh. He had to admit, for someone who was older than him, Murtagh was blind. Thorn had already figured out that the girl was vampire because of her strange half smile.

"Come with me." Murtagh said suddenly extending his hand to Shiri. "I can convince Thorn to carry us both, and it will keep you safe from the king for a while at least." Shiri blinked as Thorn yelled at Murtagh in the confines of his mind. _Are you insane? I can carry two people yes, but I'm not taking a girl to the battlefield! Especially when you keep thinking things like trying to hide her from the king!_ Thorn screamed at Murtagh. Please, _Thorn, I'm asking you pleasantly, rather than telling you what to do._ Thorn stared at his rider_. You're not letting me out, are you?_

_No, not really_. Thorn sighed and crouched down. Murtagh turned his attention back to Shiri. "Come on." He held out his hand. Hesitantly Shiri took it and Murtagh smiled as he helped her up onto Thorn's back. _I foresee deadly consequences in this._ Thorn grumped before he took off.

Soldiers screamed as fire hit them. Soyala had landed and was fighting off the first group of soldiers that were headed towards the Varden's camp. Their magicians soon found out that their water spells couldn't out the black fires. Soyala roared, as one of the soldier's swords pieced her right front leg. Pushing off the ground, she flapped her wings as she gathered her fire into her mouth. Bits of the flame appeared beside her mouth as she summoned up more and more of the fire. Opening her jaws, the fire shot out as she flew over the scouting party. Screams could be heard for miles, as the Varden approached the black flaming battlefield. The remainder of the scouting party soon fell to the Varden as Soyala landed.

Murtagh leaned in a little farther so that Shiri could reach behind him to retrieve the edge of his cloak that was caught on Thorn's spikes. He decided that she looked rather interesting when she blushed, mostly because her face seemed to get really pale before she actually blushed. Thorn was still fairly grumpy, but wasn't moody enough to try and assorted tricks out of pure desire to torment Shiri and Thorn.

As Shiri finally snagged the edge of the cape she straightened and pulled her arm in, letting Murtagh lean back. She held the edge of the cloak, unsure of what to do now. Murtagh smiled and pulled the cloak around her. Icy wind enveloped them both as Shiri went pale again.

They had been riding for nearly a day, and now dawn of the second day was creeping up on them again as Murtagh glanced at the smoke rising on the horizon. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing as Shiri turned her head back towards the front. She looked at the smoke sadly and then shook her head, her expression sad but acceptation the facts she couldn't change.

"Come on, we'd better land, and fast. Something isn't right here." Murtagh said, for both Shiri and Thorn. Thorn didn't respond, but Shiri's hands grabbed the top edges of the saddle and held on tight as the dragon started his decent. They landed with a soft thud, and Murtagh looked around.

Murtagh looked around, and saw that some black flames still lingered and that most of the place was glass, black glass. "What magic did this?" He whispered out as he moved about slowly. Shiri was following Murtagh's example and looking around. Summoning up some water, Murtagh directed the spell towards the water and to his horror; the flames grew stronger and bigger. Shiri saw this as well while Thorn made his way over. Sniffing the fire he snorted. This isn't fire that comes from magic.

"What? Of course it's fire summoned by magic! Nothing else could have done this!" Shiri yelled as she pointed around the black glass battle field. Thorn shook his head. I smelled a dragon, a female dragon to be more accurate. These flames came from a dragon that is not Saphira. Murtagh glanced around and shook his head. "No dragon should have this kind of power, not even the King's dragon has this kind of power."

Shiri looked at the flames; she slid down and walked up to them. With a calm precision she stuck her hand into the flames to feel only icy dampness unlike any other. She pulled her hand out as Murtagh leapt forward with a strangled cry.

Her hand was unharmed and he stared at it. "I don't advise trying it, it still hurts." She looked around. "And I can safely tell you anyone touches by these flames on a large enough part of their body is dead. There isn't any hope for any of them."

Murtagh pulled her back up to the saddle, putting his cloak back around her. "How can you tell?" She turned her head. "The flames are cold. That kind of temperature for more than a few seconds will burst all the blood vessels in and around the flames. It's a painful thing I'd imagine."

Soyala flew into the air, but didn't charge into the battle. She was only there to make sure that neither Rider died, and with them their dragon. This was the first time she had seen two dragons fighting. Saphira and her had done a few mock fights, but just to teach Soyala what to do and what not to do when fighting another dragon. One thing that she had learned was the fact that size counted. Saphira had been able to subdue her a few times before she had started to use her own size against her. Both had found out that Soyala's body was more flexible and could twist and turn in ways that made it look as if she were missing a few bones.

Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of a female human and flew around the battling dragons to find the source.

Soyala saw Saphira dive at the red dragon-Thorn if she remembered his name- and Eragon shouted something in the ancient language. The other Rider yelled something and Thorn spun. The scent of the female spiraled in the air. Looking closely she could just make out a female on Thorn's back, holding Murtagh's other sword with a strangely gentle calm expression.

Eragon shouted in the ancient language, and missed the first few times. As Saphira dove by Thorn, Shiri took a swipe at the dragon's scaled hide, causing a faint gash on Saphira's side. Saphira twisted and Eragon shouted, and his spell hit Shiri. She slipped in the saddle, one hand catching the edge, the other loosing her strained hold on the leg buckle. Murtagh swore as he grabbed her arm. _Thorn, can you get us some space? _

_I can try, but Saphira may be too close._

Soyala hovered in the air a half mile away from the battle. Thorn tried to do something that made it look as if he were trying to move away from Saphira, but Saphira closed that distance quickly and managed to get him to spin out of control and towards the ground.

She saw the female fall and the scent rushed at her. Turning her vision to far sight, she studied the female, and something clicked in her head. Her eyes widened as she roared. _Alyia!_ She cried out as she flapped her wings and flew towards the falling figure. Thorn got control back, but he was too far away to catch the girl and Saphira was to high up to do much good.

Tucking her wings in, she allowed the momentum of her flight to carry her a bit further before her weight worked the air and made her fall towards the ground; and closer to the falling person.

Stretching all of her legs out, she flipped onto her back and caught the figure on her belly with her front legs making sure that she didn't fall. Allowing herself to fall further, she flipped backed again and spread her wings as she landed. Putting the girl back onto the sand she backed up a few steps for breathing room. Up in the skies, the dragons resumed their fighting.

Murtagh saw red as Shiri's somewhat startled body slid off of the saddle and into the dense black smoke. He swore and turned to face Eragon, already halfway onto Saphira's back. Eragon fought Murtagh off, barely managing to defend himself against Murtagh as Thorn flew underneath Saphira to attack. "Bastard!" Murtagh roared as Eragon managed to free himself from the straps.

Shiri stared at Soyala/Steph. The explanations made no sense to her, but she had figured out that Steph was technically alive, that she was probably dead, and that the glowing mark on her hand, plus the sudden half-inch increase in her height was probably due to the fact that she was not like the other Dragon Riders. She stared at Soyala/Steph.

"Well, my life just got a whole lot more interesting." Shiri said. _If you think that's bad you should have seen the deer! By the way, why are you here, Alyia?_ Shiri frowned. "It's Shiri." She corrected absently as she stood up. "And I'm not real sure. I remember crying because you were dead, and that someone came up behind me, and then I fell." She thought this over. "Oh well. Are we going to stop the fight or what?" She asked turning her mood around. _You can't fly._ Soyala said. Shiri coughed slightly. "I know, but you can."


End file.
